<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【青雉】The Hills by Rokugatsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571458">【青雉】The Hills</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokugatsu/pseuds/Rokugatsu'>Rokugatsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affairs, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokugatsu/pseuds/Rokugatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我看著自己縱容情感，一步一步的踏入深淵，與她擁抱。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aokiji | Kuzan/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【青雉】The Hills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*非典型乙女文，偷情文學<br/>*現代設定<br/>*有私設<br/>ooc見諒🙏</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>The hills have eyes.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>隔山有眼。</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>＃1</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「這是我女朋友。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>眼前滿面春風的男人牽着身旁人的手，用着充滿喜悅炫耀的聲音說道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>庫贊插在大衣口袋裏的手不禁握緊了一下，他沉默了幾秒才低下眼簾看着有些靦腆的黑髮少女說。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「啊啦啦，是這樣啊，恭喜啊。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>她有些害羞地回應「謝謝。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「呃……就是吧，我還有事要做，先走了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>庫贊撓了撓頭狀似平常地說，他不等回覆就直接轉身離去，後背悠悠地傳來道別聲，那溫婉甜美的聲線使他還那隻還藏在口袋裏的手再次緊握了。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>＃2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>奧比絲是他在大學裏唯數不多的朋友。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他很愛逃課，平常都很愛逃到學院某處的陰涼地方，躺在樹下戴上眼罩睡個天昏地暗，因此班上的人很多都和他不熟。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不過為了出勤率偶爾也會出席講課，而或許緣分的關係，很多時候她都會成為自己的同桌。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「眼罩，不除嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>快要合上的眼睛聞言微微張開，被掌心托着的頭側了側，帶着倦意無聊的眼神掃向身旁人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>長長的黑髮披散在她的背上，劉海溫順地貼在額前，她指了指自己的額頭，黑色的眼睛帶着笑意地問他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他習慣性地撓了撓頭，含糊不清地回覆「嘛……那個吧，沒所謂吧。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你很有趣啊。」對方噗哧一聲地笑了「我叫奧比絲，你呢？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「庫贊。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「請多多指教～」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這樣一來二往大家就漸漸熟悉了，亦交換了聯絡資訊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>再次逃課的庫贊躺在樹下，頭枕在手臂上，另一隻只是拿着手機，拇指懶懶地在螢幕上划。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>眼睛笑起來彎彎的，像月牙一樣，揚起的髮絲在陽光下反射出光芒——她一臉明媚的對着鏡頭笑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>庫贊盯著螢幕裏的照片，回想起她坐在自己身旁時的笑容。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>真人美過照片。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他這麼想着，隨即把手機放在附近，拉下眼罩開始睡。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>＃3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>搞砸了。</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>庫贊醒來時看着熟悉的天花板，起身時卻發現自己是赤裸上身，身旁有個女人，而她就是平常有談有笑的同桌時，當下不禁伸手捂着臉，頭痛地想着。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他回想起昨天聽到奧比絲有男朋友時，只覺得胸口一悶，視覺像是被蒙上一層灰影，看什麼都是陰沉的顏色。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他不知道怎麼想的就獨自一個人跑去公園，坐在長椅上喝悶酒，握着自己至愛的酒——Tio Pepe牌的雪莉酒，像灌水一樣不斷地仰頭喝。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>淡金黃色澤略帶濃稠口感的酒水順着喉嚨流進胃裏，濃郁的葡萄乾類的香氣竄進鼻腔裏，亦在口腔裏徘徊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>本應只有清新香甜的味道，此刻卻像是回甘，甜與苦澀在交織，最終苦澀的味道卻更勝一籌。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>此時一把熟悉的溫婉女聲傳入他耳裏「庫贊……？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>盯著噴泉的眸子緩緩地移向聲音傳來的方向，他微微瞇起眼睛，企圖讓在醉意下變得有些分散的焦點放在那人的臉上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他嘴唇微微蠕動，輕聲唸出對方的名字「奧比絲……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你醉了。」看着他有些歪歪斜斜地站起來，她連忙扶着他，擔憂地說「你家在哪？我送你回去吧。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他聽話地報出自己居住的地址，讓她扶着自己的身子回家。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>庫贊比她高一個頭還要多一點點，奧比絲幾經艱辛地把他扶到回家，安置他在床上，離開房門前她回首說道：</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我走了，你慢慢休息吧。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>本是捂着額頭，眼睛卻在窺探着她的庫贊聽到這句話時，身體比腦袋更快一步，他猛地起身伸手抓住她的手腕拉到自己懷裏，不顧她的驚呼聲便俯下身吻了上去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>唇是溫軟的，皮膚是細嫩的，身體是溫熱的，庫贊抱着她倒在床上，鼻息間全是對方的味道，喘息與悶哼聲充斥着房間，氣氛逐漸變得熾熱，雙方互相在身體上留下了痕跡。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「嗯……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>回憶被身旁人的輕哼聲打斷，戛然而止。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>庫贊扭過頭看着還躺在自己床上睡的她，扶着額頭只想時光倒流回去昨天改變事實。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>然而這世上並沒有後悔藥。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>＃4</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「這件事埋在心裏吧，庫贊。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他拉開椅子的動作頓了一下，抬眼看着坐在對面的友人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你不說，我不說，大家都不知道。」對方像是沒感覺到他的視線，指尖摩挲杯子的邊緣，繼續說道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「……不打算和男朋友解釋？」他靜默了一會兒才開聲說話。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你這是想我鬧分手嗎？」奧比絲苦笑地回應「我還沒跟他做過。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>還沒跟他做過，</span>
  <b>
    <em>還沒。</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>腦裏想着這句話，當中這兩個字更是被劃下了底線。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>昨晚他醉了——又或者他根本沒有醉，也許這都只是他喜歡眼前人，想和她發生關係的藉口。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他喜歡她，喜歡到對她起了欲望。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>雖然雙方發生關係的原因是因為他，只是在他看來，眼前人對待自己的態度並沒有過於激烈的厭惡情緒，仍然像平常那樣和他說話。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>……那他是不是有機會？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這想法突兀冒了出來，他眼裏閃過一絲精光。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他不敢確定對方是否有喜歡他，但能肯定的是她對自己有好感。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>愛情從來都沒有先後吧？既然首先和人發生關係的對象是他，那他把奧比絲搶過來那應該行吧？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他對自己還是有信心的——曾經有不少女性倒貼過來，他和一至兩個人交往過，但終究因為不是真正喜歡的人，雙方不歡而散。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>他不想再待在名為【朋友】的區域了。</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「啊，我知道了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他低下眼瞼，抿了一口杯子裏的水，將神情藏在杯子後，用着平常的語氣回覆。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>＃5</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>之後二人像沒事發生過一樣，繼續過日子，只是庫贊出席講課的次數大大提高，亦開始時不時撥號找奧比絲聊天。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「庫贊，你很閒嗎？」電話裏頭傳來她無奈的聲線「不用寫論文？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「啊啦啦，不懂寫啊，所以才打電話給你。」庫贊隨便地找了個藉口搪塞過去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「這種事傳訊息也行啊，不用次次打給我。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「因為……那個吧，我忘了剛想說什麼了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「喂……」對方顯得更無奈了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>其實他想聽到她的聲音，聽到她對自己說話。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>通話，是他能說對方是專屬於自己的唯一時光。</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>但這些想法他只會隱藏在心裏，放在箱子裏牢牢地鎖上，永不見光。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你男朋友在嗎？」他從善如流地轉了話題。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「去上班了。」她回覆。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我能去你家嗎？」他沒頭沒腦地問。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>她愣了一下「啊？這……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「呃……就是吧，索性去你家把論文寫完，把所有問題一次性全問了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「……行吧。」她呼出一口氣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他看着手機裏對方傳來的地址訊息，平常一向慢悠悠的走路步伐此刻變得輕快了起來，內心湧起了一股雀躍的情緒。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>＃6</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>奧比絲是從家中搬出來，自己一個人住的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「隨意坐吧。」她坐回原來的位置繼續寫論文了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他環顧了一下四周，簡潔的家具格局，放在大廳的桌上正放着一部電腦，她正坐在它的前面，手指敲着鍵盤。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他選擇在她旁邊的位置坐下，她倒是沒多大反應，也許是習慣了平時和他做同桌。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他故意坐得挺近，差點要挨上去，她忍不住扭過頭向他抱怨「庫贊……坐這麼近幹什麼？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你喜歡他嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「欸？」她愣了一下，隨即反應過來回應「喜歡啊，為什麼這樣問？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「那你喜歡我嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「……你在說什麼？」奧比絲不禁輕皺眉頭問道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>庫贊微微傾前俯下身，盯着對方眼裏所映出的自己的影子，一字一句地說「到現在這刻，你只和我發生了肉體關係……你和他已經談了接近兩年的戀愛了吧？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>問題過於尖銳，她的表情先是空白了幾秒，之後快速變得陰沉「我是真心喜歡他的，你……！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>庫贊低頭吻上了企圖反駁他的話的紅唇，藉着因對方張開嘴巴說話的機會而加深了這個吻。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>眼前人的臉頰染上了緋紅，雙手羞憤地放到胸前想推開他，只是他一手扣住她的後腦勺，一手緊緊地摟住她。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他近乎平靜地看着眼前人從抗拒、到放棄，甚至到後來開始迎合他，這變化過程他看在眼裏，完完全全的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>……她果然是對他有感覺吧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>庫贊跪在床上吸吮着身下人的皮膚，這樣想着。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>又一次發生了關係，他又一次主動地搞砸。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>＃7</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不知道從哪時開始、不知從誰開始，默許了保持了這種扭曲的關係。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>炮友又不像炮友，朋友又不純是朋友，關係不上不下，複雜又混亂。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>白天他們像個沒事兒似的，能普通地對話、開玩笑；但到了晚上他們的肉體就會纏綿在一起，吻得難捨難分，房間裏都充斥着情欲的味道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>庫贊覺得現在的自己很不正常。白天的自己是在戴着面具，在其他人、在她男友面前和她嬉笑怒罵；而晚上那個繼續搞砸一切的自己才是真實的本我。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他喜歡奧比絲，喜歡她的笑容，喜歡她的聲音，喜歡她的一顰一笑，喜歡她的小動作，喜歡她在講課上時和他的笑鬧，他喜歡她的一切。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>可同時他又喜歡她的輕撫，喜歡她染上情欲的眼眸，喜歡她在自己身下呼喚自己的名字，喜歡她在自己的後背留下抓痕……他喜歡她的一切。</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>理智告訴他，不應該再這樣下去了，要和她斷絕來往，最好別再見面那種；可情感卻告訴他，他做不到，他不想和她斷絕來往，因為只有在床上的她才是屬於自己的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>此刻的他彷彿陷入了一個黑色深淵，愈思考愈掙扎卻愈陷得更深，黑色逐漸淹沒了他的身軀。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他又坐在公園的長椅上，喝着至愛的雪莉酒，味蕾再次嘗到水果香甜的味道與酒精苦澀的味道，甜與甘再次交織在一起，在口裏不斷徘徊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他盯著噴泉，盯著水柱有節奏地升起、下降，手時不時舉起酒瓶讓裏面的酒送進胃裏，只是這次的酒精卻失去了功效似的，他愈喝愈清醒，口腔裏的苦澀味愈發明顯。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他和她，到底有沒有愛情呢？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他思考着這個問題，不斷地思考着。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>＃終</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>聽到敲門聲，奧比絲微微打開大門，從門縫間往外看，發現是熟悉的臉龐她連忙解開了防盜鎖鏈，疑惑地出聲。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「庫贊……？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>庫贊嘴唇微微蠕動，小聲地嘟囔了幾句，有些蹣跚地走了進去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「這麼晚你來我這做什麼？」她關上大門，交叉着手微微皺眉地說「幸好今天我男友不在這……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我說。」他打斷了對方的話，眼睛死死地盯著她的眼睛「我們真的不可能嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>她頓了一下，半晌才模棱兩可地回覆「……我不討厭你，但也不喜歡你。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「……是嗎」靜默了很久才出聲回應，他露出了笑容「我明白了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「記得藏好我們之間的秘密。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你……！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他跨了幾步走到她的面前，一手攬過她拉到自己身邊，堵上了她的想張開說話的唇，他強勢地深吻着，不容她的拒絕，也不顧她的氣息變得急速。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>在雙唇分開喘息間時，他頗為粗暴地推開房門，再次俯下身吻着懷中人的軟唇，腳隨意地往後一伸，把房門關上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二人深吻着，他把她推倒在床上，在為已經動了情欲的身下人解開衣服時，視線隨意地往窗戶那邊掃了一眼，外面的景色映入了他的眼裏。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>窗外有一座山，它巍然屹立，有着一股莊嚴的氣場。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>隔山有眼。</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這個詞忽然在庫贊的腦海中閃過。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>此刻的它像是從高高在上的位置往下看，像是審視着正在陷入情欲的他們。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>然而在愛情裏，哪裏會有絕對的正確與錯誤呢。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>說到底，他沒有資格去審判眼前躺在身下的女人，去審判這個扭曲的關係，只因他甘願沉淪這個漩渦裏。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他喜歡她的肉體，也喜歡她的靈魂——</span>
  <b>
    <em>既然她不愛自己，那麼他便只愛她的撫摸，她的抓痕好了。</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>頭埋在頸側，唇貼上白皙而細嫩的肌膚，雙手輕撫着身下人的身軀。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>意亂情迷間，恍惚想起她的名字的意思。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abyss，深淵。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>她就是他的深淵。</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>耳邊傳來身下人的輕哼聲，庫贊看着她那有着濃厚黑色，像是深淵的眼睛，溫柔地吻上了她的唇，近乎嘆息地呼喚對方的名字：</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「奧比絲。」</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>End</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>